Niwa Kuriharu
was a missing-nin from Iwagakure and jōnin from Ishigakure who was wife of the first leader and founder of the village. Background Before leaving Iwagakure and join her husband in Ishigakure, Niwa was a promising chūnin from Iwagakure and contributed enough to the profits of her clan. Years before the founding of Iwagakure, Niwa had already fought for the Kuriharu clan (with was led by the her father's brother-in-law) against her clan's enemies. When Iwagakure was established in the Land of Earth, Niwa was already a teenager and so her promotion to chūnin was delayed. However, after deploying the ninja village, she was very valuable to the interests of her clan, that when joined Iwagakure was demoted to the rank of minor clan. Few months after meeting Daitan, Niwa was victim of a kidnapping armed by ninjas of Sunagakure who had been ordered to steal the secret Niwa's Kekkei Genkai. Niwa had been ambushed in a trap set by the Sunagakure shinobi, after a mission in the Land of Rain. After being tied up and injured by the ninjas, Niwa managed to secretly send a message to Iwa through a secret technique. So Daitan eventually receiving the message and found her. Since then, Niwa fell in love completely by Daitan and from that day on, they started dating. After Daitan's and the Futekina clan's departured of Iwagakure, Niwa agreed to follow the footsteps of her fiancé and leave the village too, and proceed towards the Land of Stone, hopefully to build a new life. When the chief priest of the Land of Stone authorized the deployment of a ninja village in the land, Niwa used all her knowledge in her Kekkei Genkai to help Daitan and the Futekina clan to build the new village. Due to her skills, importance in the construction of the village (and also for her loving involvement with the Ishigakure's leader), Niwa was promptly promoted as jōnin and Daitan's personal assistant. Months after the complete construction of Ishigakure, she returned to Iwagakure for a meeting with her father (the deputy leader of the Kuriharu clan) and the effective leader of the clan. To her surprise, the two proved to be flexible in accepting Niwa's request to join her and to depart to the Land of Stone, with a view to strengthen the military power of Ishigakure. Eventually, her husband died in a battle agains the Second Tsuchikage, and Niwa was left as widow. She died of natural causes at elderly age. Personality During the first years of his life, Niwa believed to be one of the most important kunoichi of her clan, as she was superior to her friends in the domain of her clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Land Release. So she developed a snobbish and arrogant personality, that did not belong to the past or the legacy of her clan, the Kuriharu Clan. However, after her meeting with Daitan Futekina, Niwa realized that should not be so arrogant with people around her. Even knowing that Daitan would be special for her and she felt something unique for him, Niwa rejected the offer proposed by Daitan to dating him, but since then, she became friendly and understandable to other people. Appearance Abilities Trivia *Niwa (庭) means garden. Quotes *(To Daitan) "I never thought that you'd be the person who would save me. I don't think it is a coincidence... Daitan you changed me, and for better. I agree to date you." *(To her father)"''Don't you tired of being treated as deputy chief of a minor clan? We have a powerful Kekkei Genkai, and we are as deserving as the other clans. I am offering you an opportunity to grow and progress. What do you say?